Reason to Carry On
by Lady Athena X
Summary: Basically, a fic about Chichi's thoughts and reflections on the time passed since Goku's Death


Well this is my first shot at a G/CC fic. You already know by now that I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, If I did there would be more G/CC moments. Anyways, read on and don't forget to review. Thanks  
  
Reason to Carry On  
  
(Takes place seven years after Goku's death and during Gohan's first day of attending orange star High School)  
  
~ Son Chichi stared with proud eyes, at her eldest son as her set off to attend his first day of school. He was going to get an education and make her proud. Her son was finally going to get the chance to live a normal life. As the raven haired woman walked back into her comfortable, humble home, she reminisced about the hard and tough times her family had been through during these past long seven years~  
  
Chichi's POV  
  
Oh Goku, Our son is growing up to be a fine young man. It's amazing to see how we've made it through these seven years.  
  
I remember the moment when I first heard you were killed by Cell. I know that you've promised me that thing would work out for the best at the end, but I couldn't help but to feel as if all of my dreams and hopes for a wonderful and happy family had been stolen.  
  
I felt like dying. As far as I was concerned, a part of me had died with you the moment you were blown up by Cell.  
  
When I had heard Gohan tell me that you had asked not to be wished back, I felt that everything I built my life for was gone forever. Just when I thought that there was no reason for me to continue on with my life, I thought about our Gohan. Our wonderful and pure hearted first-born son who had seen so much bloodshed and experienced so much hurt, pain, and loss at his young age. At that moment, I couldn't even think about leaving him in this world alone.  
  
I, myself, had grown up without a mother to teach me about growing up and about life. I had experienced the hurt and pain about not having a mother around and I didn't want Gohan to experience that same pain too.  
  
A few weeks, maybe a month later, I found out that I was pregnant with our second child. I felt happy because I had another child to share my love with but saddened because there was another child who would feel the loss of not having a father around. During the pregnancy Gohan was extremely helpful. In so many ways, Gohan is just like you. After Goten was born, I made another promise to myself; that Gohan and Goten would have more of a normal life from here on.  
  
Although I would have liked for Goten to grow up smart and quite educated like Gohan, I didn't want him to be tainted with the same experience and loss that Gohan had. Gohan had already experienced too much pain at his young age and as much as I wished that I could take away all of his hurt and suffering, I simply couldn't.  
  
I would have fought Cell that day to protect Gohan. I couldn't bear myself to allow another child of mine to experience that same hurt.  
  
So from a young age, I decided to train Goten just like you would have, Goku. I even allowed him to have friends to fill the void of not having a father around. Gohan and I also told stories about you and your many adventures. You should see Goten's face light up when we would mention you. In so many ways, Goten reminded me so much of you, during your absence.  
  
Finally the day came when I decide to let Gohan attend high school in Satan City. I had always hoped for Gohan to have more of a normal life and someday meet a nice girl. I didn't want him to worry about monsters or saving the world; I just wanted him to have a decent normal life.  
  
I raised our two sons the very best that I could have. Even though, I had to be the mother and father for them, there was still a part of me that knew that nothing could ever take your place. There was still a part of me that hoped someday you would return.  
  
Goku, there were so many nights that I secretly cried myself to sleep. So many nights that I thought I could not live another day without you. But underneath it all, I never gave up the hope that one day you would return. I swear that my hope of you and our sons were the only things that kept me going some of these days. I've always hoped and prayed that one day, our family would be complete again.  
  
There was so many days that I thought that life wasn't worth living anymore. So many days that I thought that I could not live another day in this unfair world, but when I think about our wonderful sons and how you had sacrificed your life to keep us safe from harm, I could never even think about taking the easy out of my problems. Through our sons and through my love for you, I found my reason to carry on. 


End file.
